D'kyr type
The D'Kyr type was a type of Vulcan starship operated by the High Command during the mid-22nd century. Some of these vessels were given the designation of combat cruiser in the 2150s. ( ) History In 2154, a number of these starships were present at the Battle of Andoria, carrying out the ill-wishes of then – Administrator V'Las, which included not only attempting to invade Andoria – but almost going to war with Earth by trying to destroy ''Enterprise''. ( ) Later that year, several of these combat cruisers were incorporated into an Andorian-Earth-Tellarite-Vulcan fleet, consisting of 128 ships, combined to create a sensor grid formed to detect a Romulan marauder that threatened to destabilize the entire region. ( ) In the mirror universe, Vulcan rebels utilized this class of vessel to engage the Terran fleet in 2155, and were among the rebel ships that attacked the . ( ) Technical data Physical arrangement The outboard plan of the Vulcan combat cruiser's design consisted of a flattened, conical shaped hull that flared out and around the annular-warp nacelles and coming back together at the aft section of the ship, where the impulse engines were placed. ( , etc.) Tactical systems Ship's of this class were armed with both photonic and particle weapons, as well as deflector shield technology. Particle beam emplacements include a forward emitter, two ventral emitters, and two aft emitters. ( ) File:Photonic weapons bombard the Forge.jpg|Photonic weapons File:D'Kyr type, dorsal particle beam.jpg|Dorsal particle beam. File:D'Kyr type, aft starboard particle beam.jpg|Aft starboard particle beam. File:D'Kyr type, forward particle beam.jpg|Forward particle beam. File:D'Kyr type, ventral particle beam 2.jpg|Forward ventral particle beam. File:D'Kyr type, ventral particle beam.jpg|Midsection ventral particle beam. In combat, these vessels were superior in firepower to Starfleet's and nearly comparable in firepower to the Andorian battle cruiser. ( ) This class was inferior to a force of three Tholian starships, and in the vessels utilized in the mirror universe were significantly inferior to a single Federation starship. ( ) Propulsion systems This class was capable of traveling a hundred light years in a few weeks. ( ) When the warp drive was not in use, the ship's annular-warp nacelle was dropped into the vertical position; when the engines were powered down, or preparing to launch its auxiliary craft, the nacelle was folded horizontally into the primary hull. ( ) Interior design Bridge on the bridge of his ship.]] The bridge for the D'Kyr-type includes a panel where the commanding officer stands when speaking over the comm. ( ) Sickbay ]] The sickbay aboard this class was located on deck 5, and consists of a relatively small room with a single central biobed inside a transparent tube. The bed has wrist and ankle restraints for unwilling patients, and diagnostic controls on the transparent material. On the opposite wall of the entrance is a large white symbol, probably related to Vulcan medical services. ( ) Auxiliary control room ]] On the Engineering deck was an auxiliary control room that can control the ships main functions if the main engine room and Bridge are inoperable or unreachable. It has a round console in the center, which is directly below an access hatch to the access tubes. The controls there can control the power distribution net and if need be, overload it to destroy the ship. Around the walls of the room are monitors that show Engineering read-outs, sensor telemetry, and on a flat wall opposite the door is a communications panel. At the bottom of that wall is two vents that hexafluorine gas can be vented into if the control room is taken over by hostile forces. The bulkhead controls (usually routed to the control room via deck 9) can be rerouted through the auxiliary grid instead if need be. A series of command actuator circuits are in the central panel which control the door locking mechanisms. They could overload if not sequenced properly when being realigned, shocking anyone attempting to access the panel once power has been routed into it. ( ) Shuttlebay Starships of this type are equipped with a large shuttlebay (part of which is located on deck 7) that spans from bottom to top of the mid-section of the ship, just in front of the warp-ring area, and the auxiliary ship that docks inside the warp ring. Vessels of this type are usually equipped with at least two shuttlecraft. ( ) Ships of the class Named * D'Kyr * Seleya * Tal'Kir Unnamed * Unnamed D'Kyr type starships Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (auxiliary craft only) ** ** ** ** (mirror universe) Background Although the class name of this vessel was never identified on screen, it is plausible that this class may indeed be the unseen Maymora class, referenced by Archer in . The D'Kyr type starship docked at the station in "Bounty", had its "warp ring" tucked in the lower position. In "Impulse", the Seleya appears to have its warp drive partially recessed as well, as does the damaged Tal'Kir in "Future Tense." Buttons seen on board the Seleya in "Impulse" were intentionally reminiscent of the jeweled buttons used on the classic series. The ships engine room was a redress of the bridge of the . The D'Kyr-type starship was one of the few Star Trek: Enterprise ornaments produced by Hallmark. Released in the holiday season under the name "Vulcan Command Ship" it retailed for approximately $28.00 US and the engine ring glowed a bright blue when plugged into a normal string of Christmas lights. External links * * de:D'Kyr-Typ ja:ディキーア型 Category:Vulcan starship classes